epics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Plat
Plat was a contestant on Epic's Big Brother 2. He placed 2nd out of 16 contestants, eventually losing to winner Reddy in a 6-0 vote. Overview Week 1, Plat was approached with an alliance involving him, Trey, and SG. During the first HoH competition, Mushroom Madness, Plat was partnered up with Trey, losing the challenge. Plat was inactive the first 3 weeks after that, not voting while Dra, Nate, and Trey got evicted, as well as not playing in the competitions. During Week 2, when Duke won HoH, he nominated Plat for eviction against target Trey, as Trey was cited as playing both sides of the house. However, Plat cut a deal with Duke to grant him a week of safety if Plat won the Week 3 HoH. This caused CK, the winner of the Week 3 PoV, to take Plat off the block and replace him with Jax. During Week 4, Plat made an alliance with Webly, and voted for OHF to be evicted Day 10, but got blindsided as well as Webly when the house decided to vote out SG. During the first double eviction, the vote ended up being 4-4, with Plat being the deciding vote, infamously telling Epic to "flip a coin" to decide who ended up being evicted, with the coin flip deciding to evict Duke, 5-4. During Week 7, the house wanted Plat out, as people were upset that he did not show up to many of the competitions. MrE nominated Jax and Plat, with Plat being the main target of the week. However, Reddy shocked the house by taking down Plat, with MrE putting up Duke as the replacement. During that week, Duke cut a deal with Plat, and Jax ended up going home 4-3. During the double eviction, HoH winner CK put up Plat and Dyna for eviction, and Plat pulled himself off the block by winning PoV, winning a roleplay veto without ever being in a roleplay. It was during this time when Plat made a final 2 deal with Reddy, which eventually ended up panning out. Plat eventually won three consecutive powers of vetoes starting from Week 10, and betrayed his alliance of Sunny, Dyna, and MrE, as all three of them were the next three to go, leaving a final 3 of Plat, Reddy, and Bruno. During the final HoH, Plat won part 1, Reddy won part 2, and Plat threw the final HoH to Reddy, who ended up taking Plat to the final 2, evicting Bruno. During the final jury session, the jury did not respect Plat's gameplay of not showing up to competitions, as well as not strategizing enough to warrant a vote. They cited Plat's "half game" as inferior to Reddy's "complete game", eventually causing Plat to lose in a 6-0 vote, causing Plat to earn 2nd. Competitions Voting History Similarities to Porsche EBB2 curiously resembled the show Big Brother 13, as Reddy's temper and emotional personality drew comparisons to Rachel Reilly, as Plat resembled Porsche throughout the game. *Plat ended up not playing in the competitions up until the jury, just like Porsche did by winning the golden key Week 1 *Plat won 4 competitions, which is close in number to Porsche's 3. *Plat and Porsche are both from Miami, Florida. *Plat and Porsche both won the Final 4 veto, voting to evict previous winners MrE and Jordan. *Both Plat and Porsche lost the final 3 HoH, with Reddy/Rachel voting to keep them, and eventually beating them in the end. *Both Plat and Porsche were cited as not playing much the first half of the game, while citing a competitive emotional game to be superior in Reddy and Rachel. *Both Plat and Porsche formed a final 2 alliance with eventually winner Reddy/Rachel during the later stages of the game. *